


Strangers

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: They were two strangers. One usually screwed up, another too fun. Maybe Axel can learn a thing or two from that cute brat, or Roxas from the redhead who so much entertains him right now.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desconocidos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841884) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Strangers**

When he saw him for the first time he knew there was something in that boy.He was absolutely sure there was something special about him.

It was not his skin lightly tanned, nor was his hair disheveled and insultingly blond.Much less those blue eyes like the ocean.He was simply convinced that that was not the incredible thing in that boy - although all the previous characteristics were in themselves surprising enough - and when he watched him go on stage, Axel was sure that he was right with that special feeling when he saw him straight.

The kid had a voice.

And what voice.

Axel had never heard anything like it.Or rather, he had never felt anything remotely similar to what he experienced when he heard him sing.

His mind traveled to an indescribable paradise of just hearing it.If the redhead had to compare that feeling that ran through him, he would admit that it was even orgasmic to hear him laugh while the blonde was singing.

 _"Fuck, but what's with that damn brat?"_ was what he thought when he saw him smile while the notes still reached his ears.

It was probably that that particular afternoon Axel was sensitive.Or maybe it was that the boy was really an angel.He could not say it with certainty.Whatever the reason behind the sudden crush he felt at the moment, Axel knew just by seeing him for a few minutes that he needed to know him ASAP. He needed to see him more closely, listen more closely, and, if possible, maybe something more than just seeing him.

The redhead had to admit that he was never the type who liked to get involved with other guys, but the truth was that, at that very moment when his heart was in agreement with the signals sent in his brain direct to all his pleasure centers through the body, Axel wanted to kiss him.

It was such a sudden and unusual need that the only way he gets to the idea of what the hell is going on is that, maybe, this is his first love at first sight.

Maybe it’s harder than a crush.

He never believed in that romantic garbage - even if he was a musician, and dedicated himself to selling lies (as he wanted to convince himself) - but the reality was that after seeing him, he was beginning to consider it seriously.

That destiny isn’t a crap after all.

That blonde who looked like an angel fallen from the skies haunted him like a demon that escaped from hell, and Axel would have followed him to the end of the world if he had asked for it in that second when he heard him sing.

The notes of the melody that no one else would ever reach continued to go around the length and breadth of the bar.With each altered heartbeat of his excited heart, the song continued to spin through all his senses, hypnotizing the redhead more-a fact that seemed even impossible at this point, but still-.

Axel leaned on the bar, watching from his seat as the boy reached notes that were glory to his ears. A show like no other.

He did not consider himself an expert, even though he had his skills, but if he felt proud of anything, it was his ability to feel the soul of an interpreter by his voice alone.And that damned brat had more than Axel had ever crossed in his whole life.He got what no one else had achieved before: leaving him with his mouth open, and wanting to listen more.The only success of it was worth a prize for it, without a doubt.

The redhead sighed slightly sad when the song ended, feeling somewhat disappointed to notice that he came down from the stage as soon as he finished.

Why could not he hear him a little more?He shook his head at his own anxiety.

 _"Idiot_ " he thought to himself, drawing his attention to the cup in his hand " _With the face of an imbecile you have put, you look like a homosexual by this pint..."_

Until that night, he was sure he was 100% straight.

Right now it’s unclear.

The bartender, who had been attending to the few customers of the night, smiled slightly at the sight of the redhead client frowning in obvious ways.He was amused by the remarkable internal debate that continued to cause discomfort on him.He smiled to himself, it was not the first time he had witnessed something similar.

"Sing well enough, do not you think?" He commented, hiding the smile that had previously provoked his obvious discontent, cleaning one of the glasses thoroughly while speaking.

Axel jumped mentally in fright. He preferred to save for himself the insult to the other and returned all his attention - in almost a forced way- to the brunette. He took the contents of his glass before answering.

"He sings **very well** ..." he agreed, especially emphasizing his opinion, by the time he finished passing the alcohol down his throat.

The bartender smiled more obviously then.

“I had not seen you around before... Are you new in the city?” The man questioned curiously.

The redhead, still thinking about his newfound interest in what looked like a minor, looked at the other with some suspicion. He involuntarily suspected his sudden interest. " _Tell me you do not want to flirt.._." he thought, starting to find enemies where there was nothing but genuine curiosity ... And the odd desire to play a little with him, why lie?Of course, the brunette could read his fears perfectly.He did not comment on it, enjoying his new mental dilemma.

“I just moved…” Axel responded, after receiving a new glass “My roommate was a nuisance, my ex-girlfriend a stalker, they threw me out of the band where I was, and my representative sent me to hell a few hours ago…” he enumerated, calmly “It was not my plan to leave the big city, but this is my best option now...” ends, before taking everything one more time.

The bartender tries not to smile at his relaxed tone.Someone with that kind of problems should sound a little more affected, and yet, the redhead seems so done to the idea.Axel, meanwhile, is dedicated to look more at the brunette, as if waiting for him to dare to release the joke he is feeling comes from when he finished talking.Contrary to his suspicions, the eldest simply says:

“Well, whatever the reason... Welcome to Raccoon... I hope you enjoy it…”

The redhead is tempted to drop a comment that would not sound half as friendly as the other has sounded when he hears a sneeze behind him.Without thinking he responds to it, and his body is paralyzed noticeably when he hears:

“Ah~ Thank you...” said a light voice, same that now sounded too close.

Axel felt a strange heat in his chest when he noticed that the same blonde who sang minutes before on stage now sat next to him. He was much more handsome than the redhead had observed a while before. " _Son of a…"_ he thought automatically, realizing that he was not indifferent at all.

“Good night José~” he greeted the blonde in a soft voice, to which the brunette smiled

“Good night, Roxas” answered the serene bartender

The redhead remained in a deep silence, took his glass back and then bring it to his lips.He felt like a great imbecile when he remembered late that the content of it had been finished, and the action was totally useless.He tried not to lose his calm.

 _"Please, please, please, tell me you did not notice ..."_ he begged an unknown deity, who did not exactly have a believer in him.He felt his face flush slightly.Blessed was his luck. He rarely blushed.On very few occasions could he remember those reactions typical of an embarrassing moment.And, thanks to whoever was, this was not one of those times.

Until he heard a laugh at his side.

_"Do not fuck with me ..."_

“Give him one more, José...” purses the blonde, while looking at the taller, who looks at him confused “On me…” declares, with a smile.

The appointed did not need to hear anything else, since he accepted the request immediately.Axel, for his part, tries to recompose himself.

“Invite a drink to someone when you have not introduce yourself... Maybe I'm a bit unwise but, do not you think it's impolite?” Asked with a smile while receiving the glass

Roxas seemed genuinely surprised by his comment, until a smile adorned his lips.

“Well, some kindness for a stranger is not bad, do not you think ...? You talked to me first, after all…” he replied amused, while the other was mentally breaking his head.

How could he forget that detail?!

 _"I would NEVER say bless you to the first idiot I hear_ " he promises, sure.

“Aha…”

_"Eloquent, very good, Axel ... You’re a fucking genius, no doubt..."_

When the disgruntled man noticed how the barman deposited a glass in front of the blond, which he had not ordered, he could not help but feeling a little curious.The gesture was more striking when he noticed that Roxas seemed equally confused.Answering the doubts not expressed by both, José commented:

“The _señorita_ sends it to you from there...” he explained, nodding discreetly at that direction.

A beautiful young woman with dark hair and pale skin, with clear eyes adorning her childish face smiled at the youngest.Roxas frowned slightly, looking with a certain annoyed air at the drink.

“If it's free, you should take advantage...” the redhead advised without pain or glory.

How to refuse those little groupies that wander here and there?Ah ... Maybe that was why his ex said he was a fucked up.

The shorter one barely smiled.

"I cannot take it..." he murmurs, low, as if hoping nobody else can hear him.

Being that they are quite apart, Axel watches him now with interest.

“Why not?Are you afraid to break her heart?” he replies, with mocking air.

Roxas chuckles lightly, before taking the drink away, looking sadly in the direction of the disappointed young woman.He returns his attention to Axel while answering in a neutral voice.

“She's very pretty” accepts “But the truth is that if _she_ was a **he** I would not have any problem... So you see, right now I'm not interested... Not my type…”

Axel was infinitely grateful that he was not taking anything at that moment, because he sure would have choked. His expression seems to betray him, and although Roxas does not comment on his face colored by shame, he does laugh a little to himself enjoying his bewilderment. _"Fuck, he's really cute"_ thinks, funny.

He cannot contain his comment, not even because he tries hard.

“It would be very impolite to accept something from someone who does not interest you.It's that simple... Sorry… I assumed you could understand with I paid for you...”

Saying that, he glanced at Jose, who stifled a laugh.

Axel's expression was a whole poem.

“I'll tell her to come back after a sex change... Maybe the next time she has a chance... Knowing her she'll try...” he says, mockingly, getting away from the pair, while the blond starts to color but with courage.

Of course, José would not betray him that way, right?

The last time Roxas said he preferred blue haired people -and he told her that, or who knows how she found out-after a few days she came back with an impressive electric tone that took away the love in Roxas for the whole tone in seconds...

His most fervent stalkers would not fall for something like conversion therapies because of their obsession, right?RIGHT?!

Axel, who is slowly emerging from his silence, then checks his mobile.He flicks his tongue when he notices the time.

"I'm going…" he warned without thinking, and cursed himself when he heard.

Why the fuck was he telling him?

The blond looked at him immediately, almost horrified.

“Are you kidding?But if the night is just beginning!” He said, unable to believe it.

The taller one rolled his eyes, standing up.

“Look, child, I do not know what you will do with your free time or what obligations you will not have, but we adults have to work early each day, and tomorrow I have to start...” he commented calmly, although his tone mocking was evident.

Roxas looked at him offended.

“You...”

“Thanks for the drink ... Although I still do not decide if I'm interested on you, sorry... It was free, after all” he added, before getting away from the bar.

The blonde then seemed angry.

“At least give me a name, you imbecile!Do not think you're cheating me!” He shouted, seeing that he was steps away from the door, turning his back on him.

Roxas was not stupid, or blind, or unable to see it.

That guy ate it with his eyes all the time!And now he only goes away?Right now?!

"Axel!" The redhead shouted back, looking over his shoulder and added as he pointed to his own head with a mocking expression. "Got it memorized?”

The blond was about to insult him once more when he noticed winking at him, just to say goodbye after a simple phrase.

“The next time, I'll pay your drinks, kid...”

And with that he stayed in peace in place.

He cannot shut up, anyway.

“It’s Roxas, damn it…”

Maybe, the next time he would introduce himself better.

.

.

.

.


End file.
